The Announcement
by erm31323
Summary: Ron and Hermione have some news to share, but Hermione decides to go about it differently than they originally intended. Pure fluff. Written for the Cooking Club Challenge and the Hogwarts Fair on HPFC.


**A/N - ****Written for the Cooking Club Challenge on HPFC with the prompts Hermione Granger (eggs), Ron Weasley (ginger), Summer (thyme), Night (carrots) and Family (turmeric)**

**Also written for Jelly Bean Bingo at the Hogwarts Fair with the prompt Grape Jelly**

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled softly at the two small children that sat across the table from her. Victoire had her head on Teddy's shoulder and she looked to be asleep. Teddy's head was bobbing as well, his eyes slowly closing and then snapping back open before closing again.<p>

Ron chuckled, his arm tightening slightly around his wife's waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. It seemed that Harry and Ron had tired them out quite thoroughly with all the flying they'd done that afternoon. Hermione and Ginny had spread out a large blanket in the meadow and attempted to entertain Dominique and baby James. They were much more successful with Dominique as James spent most of his time whining and reaching up for his 'Da' to take him flying too. When Harry had finally taken his son for a short fly just before Molly called them all to supper, James had shrieked in delight and cried when it was over.

"Looks like we better get these three up to bed," Arthur said, pulling Hermione from her reverie. He rose from the table, Dominique already asleep on his shoulder, her thumb stuck in her mouth. Her mouth was still ringed with grape jelly from the toast she had insisted on with her supper and every other meal, it seemed. Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered a gentle cleaning spell, the jelly disappearing. Arthur smiled at her in thanks.

Harry stood as well and walked around the table to the children. Arthur attempted to wake Victoire, but when she merely snuffled and burrowed further into Teddy's neck, Arthur simply squatted down and picked her up in his other arm. Harry shook Teddy's shoulder gently.

"Teddy, time for bed," he said.

"Uncle Harry," he said with a yawn. "Want treacle tart." Harry laughed as Teddy's eyes closed again and his head fell forward.

"Sure, mate, we'll get you some treacle tart," Harry replied and picked up his godson.

"'kay," Teddy mumbled, yawning again, his blue hair taking on a black tinge.

Molly kissed her granddaughters' cheeks and smoothed down Teddy's hair as the two men walked past her with their burdens. Ginny had gone into the house a short time before to try and get James to sleep.

"Let me help you with that Mum," Ron said as Molly began clearing away the table. Molly looked at him in surprise for a moment before she nodded in thanks. He got up and waved his wand, the plates flying up into a neat stack.

"I'll help too," Hermione said, but Ron shook his head.

"No, you just relax," he told her with a smile. "I've got this." Hermione glanced at her mother-in-law, but the Weasley matriarch was already near the door and hadn't seemed to hear Ron's comment. If she had, Hermione was sure she would have questioned it.

"You're going to give us away, you know," Hermione informed him quietly.

"What?" Ron asked in mock hurt. "Are you implying that I don't help out like this at home?" Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head fondly.

"You may do this at home, but when we're here at the Burrow, you revert to your teenage self," Hermione explained. Ron grinned.

"Can't argue with that," he agreed. He finished stacking the dishes and then walked over to Hermione, giving her a long, sweet kiss and leaving her nearly breathless. With a cheeky grin, he turned and levitated the dishes and then directed them into the house.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and turned her face up to the sky. It was a perfect summer night, warm but not hot with a light breeze blowing. The sky was perfectly clear and the stars twinkled brightly, reminding Hermione a bit of Dumbledore's eyes.

Hermione thought again about the announcement that she and Ron intended to make the next day. She smiled and rested her chin in her hand, her elbow propped on the table. Tomorrow the back garden would be crowded with family and friends, all here to celebrate Harry's twenty-fifth birthday. Harry's birthday was actually today, but Bill and Fleur were on a holiday and wouldn't return until the following morning, so they had decided to wait on the party until then.

She heard, rather than saw, Ron come up behind her and so merely smiled when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind and kissed her temple.

"All finished then?" she asked. He nodded and then moved around beside her and sat back down in his chair.

"Mum kicked me out of the kitchen," he said with a grin. Hermione snorted. "She did that hand shooing thing and told me to stop hovering so she could dish up the tart."

"I'm sure you didn't do _anything_ to warrant that," Hermione said with a smirk. "Like try to sneak some treacle or clotted cream."

"Hermione, I am shocked that you would think such a thing of your own husband," Ron said innocently. Hermione just shook her head.

"So I was thinking," she said.

"Big surprise," Ron returned. She smacked his arm.

"As I was saying, I've been thinking that maybe we shouldn't make our announcement tomorrow," she said.

"Why not?" Ron asked in concern. "I thought you said it was all right now."

"No, it is," she assured him. "It's just, it's Harry's day, you know?"

"And Harry would definitely be upset because he enjoys the spotlight so much," Ron said with a serious nod. She smacked him again.

"I just mean, maybe we could tell your parents and Harry and Ginny tonight," she explained. "Then you know that everyone else will find out through the Weasley grapevine."

"Yeah, Mum is pants at keeping things like that to herself," Ron agreed. Hermione chuckled.

"I had an idea, about how to tell them," Hermione continued.

"Whatever you want love," Ron said.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Ginny asked as she walked towards the table.

"Nothing," Hermione said innocently and leaned against Ron's side.

"Uh-huh," Ginny said rolling her eyes. She looked back and forth between the two of them. "What's up with you two anyway?" Hermione gave her a quizzical look. "You've been lovey-dovey all day. Ron can't keep his hands to himself."

"Sorry if I like to show my wife affection," Ron returned with a shrug. "Harry not paying you enough attention there Gin-Gin?" She stuck her tongue out at him and plopped down in the chair beside Hermione.

"James asleep?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, finally," Ginny said sounding relieved. "I think he's getting more teeth. Merlin, I don't think I've slept the night through for a year." She groaned. Hermione glanced at Ron and he smiled at her, reaching over and taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Ginny's eyes narrowed, but Hermione ignored it, a neutral expression on her face. Before her sister-in-law could grill her further, Harry, Arthur and Molly came out of the house, Molly carrying the treacle tart and Arthur the plates and forks.

They all chatted amicably for a few minutes as Molly dished up the pudding, Ginny still shooting suspicious glances at Hermione occasionally. Once the plates had been passed around, they all tucked in. Hermione took a few bites before she glanced at Ron. He looked up at her in question and she took his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze, then winked at him.

"This is wonderful Molly," Hermione said.

"Thank you, dear," Molly replied. Hermione glanced over to where Dominique had been sitting, small remnants of her supper still on the table.

"I wonder what it would taste like with grape jelly." Hermione mused. Ron shoved a bite of tart in his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Grape jelly, dear?" Molly said in confusion.

"Yes, that sounds so good to me right now," Hermione continued, wistful expression on her face. Arthur gaped at her.

"Wouldn't that make it a bit too…sweet?" Molly suggested tactfully.

"Hm, maybe you're right," Hermione agreed. She took another bite and seemed to contemplate the taste. "Maybe something more like mustard." Harry froze with a bite of treacle on his fork halfway to his mouth. Ron began to cough and choke.

"Ron, are you all right?" Hermione asked, turning her head towards her husband and pounding on his back. He gave her a look and she bit her cheek to keep from laughing. "Ooh or pickles."

"I haven't heard anything that weird since Ginny was pregnant with James," Harry said with a snort. He went to put the uneaten bite of tart in his mouth and froze again. Ginny's mouth hung open in a wide 'o' and Arthur's brow furrowed. Molly's hand flew to her mouth and Hermione thought she saw tears in Molly's eyes.

"You're pregnant?" Harry asked, finally breaking the silence. Hermione looked at Ron who grinned widely. Hermione nodded, her own smile feeling like it was going to split her face in two.

"I knew it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh, Hermione," Molly found her voice and stood, coming round the table and hugging first her son and then her daughter-in-law. Arthur followed quickly behind embracing them both as well.

"Congratulations," Harry said with a grin.

"When?" Ginny asked after she'd hugged the two of them.

"January," Hermione replied. The women moved off a bit from the men, Ginny and Molly full of advice. Hermione could hear Arthur and Harry telling Ron stories, most of them meant to terrify him, she was sure. Ron just smiled and shook his head at the two of them though.

Later, when the rest of the family had gone to bed, Hermione and Ron still sat outside. They were curled up together in a large lounge chair which Hermione had transfigured for them from one of the chairs from the dining table.

"Happy, love?" Ron asked, dropping a kiss on top of her head.

"Yes, you?" Hermione returned. Ron brought his hand down to her belly and cradled the barely there bump.

"Extremely," he said. Hermione nestled her head against his shoulder and smiled.


End file.
